


Crème Brûlée

by merryghoul



Series: Fan Flashworks [24]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Cooking, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the few things that eluded Parker for a while was crème brûlée.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crème Brûlée

**Author's Note:**

> Fan Flashworks: elusive or ephemeral  
> [fic_promptly](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/112964.html?thread=5365572&format=light#cmt5365572)

One of the few things that eluded Parker for a while was crème brûlée. She would dream about it every night. Sometimes she'd be in front of a ramekin, looking at it. Sometimes she'd be surrounded by several ramekins of it. Sometimes she'd be in the middle of a huge crème brûlée. All she had to do was jump up and down and she would be swimming in it.

But every time she attempted to break the crème brûlée, she'd wake up in her bed in her warehouse home, not eating or swimming in dessert. 

 

After a job, Eliot brought Parker a crème brûlée. 

Parker blinked. "Is that what I think it is?"

"I heard about your dreams with crème brûlée, Parker."

"From Hardison, right?"

Eliot nodded. "Do you know how to eat the crème brûlée?"

"Uh-huh."

Parker stuck her finger in the crème brûlée. She scooped the crème brûlée in her mouth with her fingers.

Eliot sighed. "You're supposed to use a spoon, Parker!"


End file.
